District 12
District 12 This is an animated television show that is one Terrible Toons and Toonatown. Main Characters *'''Chandler Bells: '''He is 14 years old and is the main protagonist of the show. His best friend is Danny and his younger brother is Kojo. Chandler seems to be the nicest and kindest of the group but can prank people when in the mood. His love interest is Lindsay and later becomes her boyfriend in season three. *'''Lindsay Munraw: '''She is 14 years old and is the main female protagonist of the show. Her best friend is Lexi and the two seems to love Brooke as well, however in a weird kind of way. Lindsay's love interest is Chandler and later becomes his girlfriend in season three. *'''Daniel "Danny" Capricorn: '''Danny is 15 years old and is a king prankster and is kind at heart. Danny's best friend is Chandler. Danny has a crush on Lexi and becomes her boyfriend in season two. Danny seems to see Kojo and Mario as his "brother buddies." *'''Lexi Karuma: '''She is 14 years old and seems to be best friends with Lindsay. She and Brooke has an on-and-off relationship. She likes Danny and becomes his girlfriend in season two. Lexi also has a "sister" named Hope. *'''Mario Magicka: '''He is 15 years old and is the only one with a foreign accent. People make fun of him for his name. Mario sees Danny as his "brother buddy" along with Kojo. Mario likes Brooke and they start to date in season three but break up but rejoins in season six. *'''Brooke Vandals: '''She is 14 years old and seems to help the gang in dire situations when brains and sometimes some beauty matters the most. She likes Mario and dated him until they broke up. They rejoined in season six however. However they did not talk at all for season four and half of season five. *'''Kojo Bells: '''He is 13 years old and is the younger brother of Chandler. He looks up to Chandler and Danny the most. He has a crush on Hope but does not date her until the final season, where they supposedly broke up but joined in the final episode again. *'''Hope Fisher: '''She is 14 years old and is the most quiet but the smartest of the group. She lkes Kojo and dates him but breaks up with him. They then rejoin in the final episode. Supporting Cast *'''Bishop Fraw: '''Bishop has a crush on Lexi as well as Danny and is Danny's worst enemy. He and Danny even fight for spots on the school bus. He seems to later be dating nobody. By the end of the series he still hates Danny but admits that Danny is cool. *'''Valery Hawkins: '''Valery hates all of the gang accept Danny. She was dating Danny in season one but he breaks up with her. She and Danny still remains friends but once in a while she would try to win him back from Lexi. Her worst enemy is out of Lexi and Kojo. *'''Principal Lartena: '''He has a grudge on Chandler and Kojo for what they did to him. They got blamed for something Danny did. Now he swears revenge on them whenever he can get it. He also hates Danny. *'''Mary & Johny: '''They are Kojo's and Chandler's parents. They love their parents however, their parents can embarass them at the wrong time. *'''Margaret: '''She is the girl that Danny was dating in the first half of season two. He broke up with her too but she remains friends with him but does not hate anybody but Brooke and Lindsay. *'''Maggy:''' She is the younger sister of Chandler and Kojo. She seems to get them into a lot of problems. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 2: 2011-2010 Season 3: 2010-2011